His Skyfire
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: After the events of "MacBeth" Elisa convinces the guys to leave the castle, but does not take them to the clock tower. Instead to a friend that has more knowledge with dealing with creatures both mystical and mythological. Which makes the guys curious about her friend. Especially Brooklyn. Will follow GxE canon and other episodes. Rated M for strong violence and smut.
1. Chapter 1 Exit Macbeth and Enter Act 2

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Ok here's the dealio. This story is (replacing/ taking the place of) my 3rd story Time Lost which is a TMNT story. I prefer to keep three working or in possess stories up to read and since it has been almost a year and a half since I had worked on it I decided to replace it with this one for now. So now that I cleared that for my followers and usual readers lets talk quickly about this one.**

 **This story was composed in a single night after re-watching the Gargoyles show. I had no control of my brain as it automatically started creating it out of nowhere and it also decided that Brooklyn was going to be the boner giver. It will follow the pairing of Elise and Goliath since it was proven later in the series that they are canon. Also as a 'just because' Lex and Hudson will also get paired up with new characters down the road. This story has the usual warnings and stuff so no surprises unless requested. So with that said lets get started.**

/Summary: Following Season 1 episode 9 "Macbeth" Elisa finally convinces the guys to move, but not to the clock tower. Instead she takes them to an old friend that has more experience with keeping creatures both mystical and mythical safe. However, instead of seeing a human they are met with a Chimera whose fiery spirit catches Brooklyn's attention. Story will play through most episodes as it progresses. Character death in way later chapters. Rated M for Heavy Violence and Sexual Content./

Chapter 1 : Exit Macbeth and Enter Act 2

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you guarding our home?" Goliath barked as he landed on the roof.

"You don't live there anymore." Elisa replied.

"WHAT!?"

"We've found you a new home."

"How **dare** you! I told you that castle is our home."

"No Goliath, she's right! It's suicide to stay there!" Broadway interjected as he got between the two.

"Lad, there right you know. It's just a piece of stone and wood. Home is more than that Goliath. Home is the six of us. Where the six of us can be together and safe, that's a home." Hudson explained.

Goliath roared in anger. He turned back towards the castle to look solemnly up at it's stone walls.

"Come, Goliath. Lets be going." Hudson gently commanded.

The group then took off into the sky heading towards Central Park. Landing on a building on West street they waited for all the people to pass before gliding over into the park. They walked (in time with Elise) for a couple of yards until they came up to an opening where a small storage house was.

"Elisa. If you don't mind me asking but where is this home you said you found?" Brooklyn asked both curiously and skeptically.

"Right here." She said hobbling away from goliath and towards the small building.

"You cant be serious lass?" Hudson asked reconsidering his decision on leaving the castle.

"I am. A friend of mine lives here and agreed to let you stay for a long while." She said using her crutch to gently knock on the door.

"Not to be mean, but... why does your friend live in a shed?" asked Lexington trying to be as polite as he could.

Suddenly a powerful aura filled the park sending the guys on high alert. Goliath and Bronx immediately surrounded Elise protectively while the others looked around for the owner of such an aura. Then a woman stepped out from the other side of the shed and leaned against it's metal wall. She was slightly taller than Elise and had longer hair that pooled around her hips. She was a light tan and had dark green eyes. She also was wearing a back leather jacket on top of a blue tank-top and dark blue jeans. The woman wore a mischievous smile as she spoke.

"You may see a shed, but I call it a castle."

"Are you the friend Elisa has told us about?" Goliath asked.

"I am." She said as she got off the wall and started walking towards the detective whom in tern tried to hobble over to her. The two embraced in a tight and loving hug once they came close to the other. " Hello Elisa. It's such a delight to see you again."

"It's only been a month. Besides who was the one that disappeared for three years after I got assigned to my department?" Elise asked releasing the woman.

"Ah, well, you got me there. Haha!" The woman laughed. Looking to the group she smiled at their curious looks and decided to move things along. "Well Elisa lets satisfy their curiosity before we get into the introductions. Alright?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Wonderful! Now lets see." The woman looked at each one of the guys and came to a stop at Lexington. "You, small one. Why don't you be the one to astound them." She stated.

"M-Me!?"Lex asked shocked.

"Don't worry the door wont bite. Although, I might." She said giving a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"O-ok. Here I go." Lex walked up to the wooden door shakily. Reaching out he tried to open the door but it was locked. "It's locked." He said turning to look up at the woman but jumped in fright when he saw that she was right behind him.

"Oh? That's odd I thought I left it open." She laughed showing off her large k9s.

"Please don't play with him lass. The boy can be extremely skittish at times." Hudson said.

"Fine." She sighed. Leaning over the now frightened gargoyle she used her finger to draw an odd symbol on the door. The symbol glowed for a second before disappearing into the wood. "There try it now."

Lex watched as the woman took a few steps back from him before trying the door again. This time the knob turned and to the guys surprise it flew open. A hot breeze touched their bodies and the sounds of song birds touched their ears. Lex was flabbergasted by what he saw and was in able to move as he took in the sight in front of him. There on the other side of the door was a brick path that led deep into an enormous Redwood forest. From what he could see he could tell that it was night in this strange place and from the smell of wet earth that it had just recently rained.

"What sorcery is this!?" Goliath asked turning to the woman. "Who are you!?"

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Muahahahahaha! CHAPTER ONE TIS BE DONE! Woohoos!**

 **Duke-Of-Talons: You are an idiot.**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Aww! I love you to! Ok so how did ya'll like the chapter so far? Pretty good right? Ya'll got a mystery woman, a magical doorway to another place, and signs that Elisa has some history with this strange woman. OOOOOOHHH!**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Maybe *wink wink***

 **Ok so next chap will explain all this and we get some more characters. Not much but a few just to get you started. We will also switch to Brooklyn's point of view in all of this hoop-de-poop and you will learn some of the background behind the mystery woman. So with that I leave ya'll to converse about the chap and review. Have a great weekend and I will see ya'll later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Their Safe House

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Yeah Chapter 2! The information chapter! Hopefully it will not the boring chapter and hopefully ya'll will enjoy it.** **Ok so now in this one you will get to see who these new peeps are and how they fit into the story. You will also get to see how Elisa and Brooklyn feel about the whole thing.**

 **Inspirational music for this chapter - Carmina Burana by Trans-Siberian Orchestra / Dead to me by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

Chapter 2 **-** Their Safe House

"What sorcery is this!?" Goliath asked turning to the woman. "Who are you!?"

The woman turned to Goliath. She could see that he was growing tired of all the teasing and secrecy. Giving a sincere smile she used her hand to point towards the door. "If you want to know then lets go inside. The sun here will be coming up soon and there is so much to explain." She waited for the group to move but after a while when no one did she turned to Elisa. "It would seem as though they don't trust me."

"Neither did I the first time." Elisa said making her way towards the door.

"And a week later I had you in my bed." The woman stated smiling evilly as she saw Elisa almost trip over herself.

Elisa turned around fast towards the woman. Her face was a dark red from the embarrassment that hit her like a ten ton truck. "I was drugged! You knew it and you took advantage of it!"

"I also knew that you loved every minute of it." She said coming up to the now angry woman. Using the tip of her finger she lifted Elisa's chin so that she could get a good look at her face. "Even know, I can still see that you did."

Elisa's face went from embarrassed you deep dark and angry in a mater of seconds. The guys watched as Elisa used her crutch to punch the woman in the gut. The woman gave a grunt before landing on the ground using her arm to keep her upper body off it.

Lexington quickly went up to Elisa worry on is face. "Hey Elisa are you ok?"

"Go through the door. **Now**." She said her voice sounding as dark as her face at the moment.

The guys tensed at her almost venom laced words and one by one started to make their way through the door. Once all of them were in they heard a slam of the door and turned around to see Elisa making her way towards them. She was starting to calm down as she got to the group and placed a hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Listen Lexington. I didn't mean to sound so angry. It's just.." She trailed off on the last sentence.

"I-it's alright. It's just the first time I think all of us had seen you that angry." Lexington said placing a hand on her hand.

Brooklyn laughed as he came up to the two. "I literally thought you would bite off her head for a moment there."

"Aye lass. For a moment I almost would have mistaken ye for a real gargoyle." Hudson said.

"Thanks but I think I would rather be human." Elisa said which made the whole group laugh. "Come on we need to get moving."

"But what about that lady?" Brooklyn asked.

"She'll catch up by the time we get there." She said as she started to lead the group down the brick path.

Brooklyn, whom had made it to the end of the group looked around the forest. The trees were larger than any he had seen before and were as wide as the cars he had seen in the city not to long ago. It was warmer in this place and from what he could tell from the foliage that it rained often here. Looking up towards the sky he could barley see the stars in it. The tree's large branches covered the sky only allowing small pockets of open canopy to let the moon's light to hit the forest floor. As they kept moving and the more he started to get use to the area the more sounds and noises he could hear. By this time the birds had stopped chirping and were replaced with crickets. There were no sounds of cars or any signs of the cities flashing lights. This made Brooklyn ponder on where they actually where. Back in Manhattan it should have been morning but for some reason it looked like night had just fallen in this strange place. He could tell that they were far away from the large city by the forests clean and smog free air, but just how far.

Suddenly a rustle to his right caught both his and Bronx's attention. They watched the foliage as they kept moving not wanting to get left behind from the group. Brooklyn kept listening and looking for what had made the noise and almost jumped when he heard it again this time much closer to them. Then just as he was going to turn back to the group he caught a glimpse of a medium sized creature. He couldn't see it's whole body but from what he could see was the large spikes that poked out from its hunched back. Bronx had seen the creature as well and let out several loud barks which seemed to scare the creature. They watched as it ran away from them quickly heading deeper towards the darkest parts of the forest.

Once it was out of site the two continued to follow the group once more. Soon the trees started to thin out and the guys could tell that they were almost out of the forest. Sure enough after a few more yards they were now standing at the forest's edge and were looking up towards a large mansion. It was huge! Taller than their castle and longer than five football fields. The walls were made of a mixture of brick and wood which gave it a modern day look. There were five floors and the third was divided by a large balcony that had a rounded stair case that led up to the fourth floor. Then were the two towers on each side of the mansion. They were made up of black stone which gave the castle an almost ominous look to it.

As the guys were looking around they failed to see the large figure flying over them. It wasn't until it's shadow flashed by that they took to their defensive stances. They watched the sky until they caught sight of it. Brooklyn's mouth dropped in awe as the creature landed gracefully onto the soft grass. It had the head and body of a leopard. The only things that threw them off from actually calling it a leopard was the ram like horns that framed each side of it's face, the long black tipped gold wings that draped over it's body like a cape, and it's hind legs looked as if they were taken right off of a dragon. He watched as it started to move towards their direction. Its large padded feet gently pressing down the grass with each step.

"What took you so long?" Elisa called out from the front of the group.

"You are just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" The creature spoke with heavy sarcasm. "Next time you slam the door make sure I'm in."

"Wait! So that means -" Brooklyn tried to ask but was cut off.

"Yup. That was me." The creature said playfully tossing itself on the ground. It stretched it's large legs showing off it's razor sharp claws before looking back to wards them. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions so lets get those out of the way before we go inside."

"Who are you and what exactly is this place." Goliath asked as he watched Elisa and Bronx walk up to her. Elisa sat down next to her using the creature's body as a backrest while Bronx sniffed her paws before moving towards her side inspecting her wings.

"My name is Aulla and this place is my home. Much better than a shack huh?" She asked jokingly. "I, like you, am one of few remaining of my kind."

"And what exactly are ye lass?" Hudson asked placing a hand on Bronx after he finished with his inspection.

"A Chimera. A creature of Myth that humans have hunted for centuries."

"How many are left of your kind?" Lexington asked softly.

"About ten. They live scattered throughout the world and from the last time we spoke two have paired up. Me and my sister were the last ones known to be born though and she is still to young to be on her own so she lives here with me."

"Why do the humans hunt you?" Goliath asked next.

"A long time ago it was mostly for rights of passage but now the humans think our bodies hold cures for their diseases and think our horns and wings will give them magical powers. They would steal the young ones before they lost their first set of horns and as the new ones grew in they would cut them off over and over until the bed became infected or the child died from the pain. So in order to save our children we created places like these." She said looking up to the sky for a moment. "Using what magic we have we created miniature worlds inside other houses we consider safe. However, each door can only be opened twice a day."

"So when you came to meet us that was the first and when Elisa closed that door you weren't able to come through. Right?" Broadway pointed out.

"That's right." Aulla said. "And for instances like that I created backups which are placed all over this continent. The closest one was in Kansas."

"Wait, you mean you flew all the way there just to get here?" Brooklyn asked shock written on his face.

"That's so cool! We can only go so far by gliding!" Broadway exclaimed.

"There's something that's bugging me though." Brooklyn said scratching his head. "If that was you that flew over us then what was that thing back in the forest? It was some sort of spike covered creature but looked nothing like a porcupine."

"Ah, well like I said I created this place as a safe haven, but not just for me and my sister. I, along with Gillius, have been rescuing other creatures and letting them stay here as well."

"Speaking of which. Where is Gillius?" Elisa asked trying to get up from her spot.

"Inside preparing dinner." Aulla said getting up in time with her. She waited for Elisa to climb on her back before starting the high walk up to the mansion. "Come. I'm sure you would love to meet him as well as eat."

The boys followed close behind her as they climbed up the hill up towards the large home. Brooklyn was amazed by how big she was in this form. She was much taller than Goliath including her wings. The length of one feather was more than half his size and as wide as his arm. He watched as her back legs dug into the earth as they started to climb. The scales were a light sand color and were slightly longer than the front. Her fur was just slightly darker than the scales. It was thick and the spots that were scattered all over were mesmerizing to stare at and in which case he had found himself doing. If it wasn't for the sound of Elisa's feet hitting the ground he would have ran into her and had caused more pain that the detective really needed.

The house was much bigger up close and made Brooklyn wonder of what was inside. Suddenly the large doors opened and he watched as Elise and Aulla were the first to step inside. When he came inside his curiosity was slightly sated. The place was lightly decorated but still gave off the air of wealth. To his far right was a staircase leading up to the other levels and a large sitting room. To the left was another large room and a hall with several doors that he guessed led to where the kitchen was.

"This place is so amazing." Lexington said in awe.

"Thanks. Although it would look so much better if she would quit breaking shit." The group turned to where they heard a male voice. They were shocked (except for Elisa) when they were met with one of their own. Standing by the doorway of one of the rooms was a tall (maybe an inch shorter than Goliath) Gargoyle. He was a dark shade of brown and had long blond hair that was put into a thick braid. His wings were draped over him like how the others do and his tail swished from one side to the other.

"Well maybe if you would decorate with less breakable things then I wouldn't be giving you so much trouble." Aulla said turning back to her human form except she still had her horns and spots.

"Maybe if you quit acting like a brat I wouldn't have to use unbreakable décor." He said coming up to the group.

"You must be Gillius?" Goliath asked stretching out his hand.

"I am." He replied doing the same and the two shook hands. "And you must all be the friends Elisa said needed help."

"We are."

"Great! Then I hope you all will enjoy your stay here. Even if Aulla wont say it, but we are glad you decided to come." Gillius said looking towards said woman whom turned to look at the group as if she hadn't been paying attention. "Come you all must be hungry."

"Starving!" Broadway exclaimed.

"Wonderful, because I made enough to feed ten Hydras!" Gillius laughed out as he showed them the way towards the kitchen.

The group ate at their leisure as they started to ask their newfound friend question after question of how he had come to live with the chimera. And after a brief explanation the group began to tell of their experiences and battles that they had fought. Brooklyn was deeply interested in Gillius's tales of monsters and creatures that they had caught in order to save them from extinction. Most of them sounded like death missions and after hearing of the one with a rock golem and of how it almost crushed them made Brooklyn feel glad to not have been there. Then when all the excitement seemed to settle down he turned his attention towards the woman.

Elisa and Aulla sat next to each other talking about things that had gone on while they were away from the other. He listened as Aulla teased her about her boss and how she looked like someone from a Murder TV show. Of course that made Elisa laugh and he got to see both of them beam with happiness. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face when the girls jokes and laughter became infectious. In the end he had forgotten that he was eating and started to join them in their fun. He began to be grateful that this place really was a safe haven for him and his friends.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Ok so this is where I'm gana stop on this chapter. I wanted to get it posted before the weekday and decided to place the rest of this chapter in the next one.**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: Meh its alright for a second chapter.**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Well hopefully the third will be better. I heard from the grape vine that there is a fight scene. Gasp! Awe yeah!**

 **Ok so then I hope you all reading have a great week (UGH MONDAYS!) and hope to get more of this story done by this time next week. Please review and follow Ya'll are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3 Live, Love, Loss

**Inspirational music for this chapter - Hold Me Down by Halsey / Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Sterling**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Live, love, loss

The night had gone by quickly after dinner. Gillius was kind enough to give the guys a quick tour of the mansion and showed them which rooms they will be staying in. Goliath had tried to tell him that they didn't need a room, but after a small and civil argument they had come to the conclusion that they would turn to stone outside their rooms on the balcony and use the rooms once they had awoke. The rooms themselves were huge. Each one was well decorated with the essentials and had a bath that connected to a walk in closet. All of the rooms themselves were located on the 4th floor looking out towards the way they had came.

Gillius had also told them of the two other entrances that led to their new home. One was placed in the basement while the other was near the small lake located to the far right of the mansion. He explained to them that the other two were strictly used for emergencies incase the first did not work or if the mansion was under attack. The group then learned how to open the doors. Gillius gave them a brief lesson in magic and had made them practice drawing the symbol. He explained that if they were to somehow draw it incorrectly then the door would either close completely or send them somewhere else. He had also stressed the importance of keeping the doors as secret as possible and that because of the importance of it's secrecy that they should only open the door if they are absolutely sure that no one sees them use it.

By the time all the rules and "how to" 's were settled the sun had started to rise. Elisa had said goodbye to the group for the day but decided to wait till they had turned to stone before she would actually leave. As the girls made their way back inside Elisa let out a tired sigh. She was off for a few weeks and we was already planning on spending them on resting for as long as she was able. Heading downstairs she grabbed her jacket and turned to the other woman.

"Thanks again for letting the guys stay. I know your busy with what's going on and all but you don't know how much it means to me and the guys."

"You know you don't have to thank me." Aulla said opening the front door. "I know they mean a lot to you and plus, it's like, sort of my job. If I'm able to keep them away from humans then you know I will."

Elisa sighed. "What do I have to do to make you understand that not all humans are bad?" Elisa asked looking up to her.

"Well," Aulla moved closer bringing her face down mere inches from Elisa's," a kiss might change my mind a little."

"Yeah, not happening" Elisa said moving out of the way and started making her way down towards the forest.

"Then why did you ask?" Aulla yelled out trying to catch up.

"Guessed I hopped for something else." Elisa chuckled.

"I thought you loved my kisses." Aulla pouted. "Cant I at least get a goodbye one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love G-!" Elisa quickly slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe she was going to say that out loud.

Aulla stopped dead in her tracks. She replayed what she had just heard in her mind before a dark grin crawled up her face. "You love him. The big one right?" She asked watching her friend start to turn red. "I mean, it can't possibly be Gillius. After what happened I am sure you still feel that way."

"Y-you don't know what your talking about." Elisa stammered. Moving faster she tried to get as far away from Aulla but failed when she appeared in front of her.

"I think I do. I think you got the hot's for their leader! I think that you wana bone him!"

"And if I do, what? What if I do love him? What are you going to do about it?" Elisa asked.

"Nothing. It's your choice not mine."

"Then why the hell are you on my ass about it!?" Elisa asked starting to grow annoyed.

"Because teasing you is fun." Aulla said turning around and made the last few yards to the shed opening it to show Elisa's home.

Elisa was about to yell bloody murder at her but decided to take a breath. As much as she wanted to punch the woman she knew that it wasn't going to do anything now. Besides that was the way she was. Always teasing her and pushing her buttons. And instead of being like most people who would just end their friendship over her teasing and jokes she actually found it fun. Sometimes they would be funny when she was caught off guard and often she found herself being cheered up and relaxed around her. Basically she saw her not only as a good friend but as a great stress reliever as well.

"You know sometimes I just want to rip those horns off." She said walking up to the door.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Aulla said smiling down at the woman.

"Yeah I guess I do." She said going into her home.

"Good day detective." Aulla said closing the door.

"Good day Aulla."

* * *

The day seemed to had gone by quickly for the Gargoyles. Once they broke free from their stone shells they were met with Gillius whom told them that they were free to do as they pleased and that food was awaiting them if they wanted it. Automatically Broadway went to go eat and had flew down to the first floor to the kitchen. Hudson and Lexington decided that they were going to check out the theater room on the second floor. Bronx ran off the moment he could deciding to explore. Which left Goliath and Brooklyn standing on the balcony.

Brooklyn looked around the front of the house from where he stood. The view was alright. It was not like the one from their castle to where they were able to gaze down to the human world below, but the longer he looked the more he seemed to like it. From where he stood he could see the hole in the trees where the lake was as well as a large creature that Gillius had told them to watch out for. He remembered it was called Poramarth. Gillius explained to them that Poramarth was Giant spirit that was unable to return after being summoned to his realm and decided to stay here after Aulla and Gillius made a deal with it. Although they weren't told on what the deal consisted of it was still an amazing sight to see the Giant patrol the large forest before disappearing somewhere else and then reappearing to do it all over again.

"So what do you want to do?" Brooklyn asked turning to his large leader.

"Elisa is still not working. I thought I might go over and see how she is." Goliath said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Nah. I think I am going to look around this place a bit more. Tell her I said hey." Brooklyn said.

Goliath nodded in agreement before he took off towards the shed leaving Brooklyn by himself on the roof. He sat there on the edge of the balcony for a while just staring and looking around. The cool night breeze gently caressed and brushed by him. It was peaceful for the most part until he caught a whisper of sound from down below.

Leaning over he spotted a round lime green light that seemed to float around lazily. It would move up slowly and then drop straight down almost hitting the ground and then get back up again. Then the light seemed to change. The glow began to diminish as it fell until it completely vanished. Brooklyn leaped down from his perch to see where he had seen the light. Looking around the grass he heard a tiny sound that came from his left. Looking down he spotted a small tiny figure curled up in the grass.

Brooklyn leaned down to get a better look at it and realized that it was a fairy. It's small body was curled up in the fetal position and it's wings were tattered and torn. Brooklyn saw that it's breathing was becoming labored and realized that the Fae was dying. Taking pity on it he reached out to pick it up so he could give it at least some form of comfort but was stopped when a small childlike hand stopped his.

Brooklyn jumped and turned to see who was touching him and came face to face with a small girl. She looked as if she was around nine years old. She was a light tan and had dirty blond hair that was cut short. Her eyes were the color of morning glories and had small horns that resembled Aulla's. Brooklyn's eyes grew wide when he realized who had stopped him. Gillius had told them that her sister was a shy and timid girl and tends to hide a lot when new people were around. Which was why they had not seen her when they had first arrived.

Brooklyn was about to ask her what was wrong with the fairy when she pointed to it. He turned back to it to see that it was changing. It's small body started to dissolve into the earth. It's legs then wings up until it's upper body slowly dissolved until there was no more. Then not a second later the ground began to grow. Flowers formed around where the body once lay and at it's center grew a stalk. Slowly it creeped up until it stopped just short or Brooklyn's knee. The stalk then began to bud. Leaves grew out from each angle from the stalk until it came to the top which in turn began to grow a flower. By the time it was finished there was a large yellow bud that looked swollen. Coming in closer to get a better look at it he flinched when it popped open. It bloomed slowly showing off each and every brightly colored petal. Once it finished he almost gasped at what was at it's center. Laying in the middle of the flower were two small fairies that held hands as they peacefully slept.

Brooklyn was in awe. He had never seen such a thing happen before and couldn't look away as the two fairies started to wake up. Both of the fairies looked up and around when they realized that they were not alone. They looked up to Brooklyn and gave him a bright smile. Fluttering their wings they flew up to his face and then with out warning decided to take off. He watched them zip on into the forest, their bright green glows disappearing the farther they went in until he no longer saw them anymore.

Once they were gone he turned back to ask the girl what had happened but was met with nothing. Getting to his feet he looked but could not find her anywhere. He decided that it was alright and thought it best not to search for her. Turning back to the mansion he started making his way back eager to tell his friends of what had just happened. All the while he was in aware of said girl who sat on a high branch in the trees. She smiled down at him as the two fairies came back. One swung from her horn while the other danced circles around her feet in full merriment as the night kept on.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Awe yeah chapter 3! Woop woop! And reviews! Oh my fruit-loop you guys are awesome for leaving them and I promise I will try not to disappoint ya'll. Ok so lets talk about the next chapter. This one is gana be a time jump, but not to far so don't worry. We will have a bit of a squeamish scene and hopefully start seeing the development in the budding romance of Aulla and Brooklyn. Okie Pokie so that's all I am gana give away for now. Have a awesome opossum week and hope to post another chap soon! Please leave more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rubies and Gold dust Pt 1

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Question day! OK SO HERES HOW IT WORKS, I will answer all the questions ya'll send to me in private Messenger every 4 or so chapters so to help those whom are lost in the story line. This is a real chapter so if you don't want to read the Q's just scroll down a bit.**

 **Ok so here we go!**

 **Q1) Is Aulla and Elisa a pair in this story?**

 **A) No, not really. They have some history but nothing that will get in the way with Brooklyn and Aulla.**

 **Q2) How did Aulla meet Gillius?**

 **A) Oh, well that's sort of a really big story in itself. Long story short though was that Aulla was on a "mission" and found him. They fought, kicked each others butts, became best friends, and now he deals with her bullshit. Depending on how the story goes I might add the full background story.**

 **Q3) How did Aulla and Elisa meet and what happened to where she got drugged?**

 **A) Haha! Funny story actually. Ok so Aulla met Elisa before she became a detective right? yes, well my brain decided that Elisa was a cop before a detective and that she had found Aulla on her first night as a rookie. Aulla was probably beating the shit out of someone to save some magical creature and was seen. Elisa followed her and found out her secret. As for the part where she was drugged that one was just a toothpick my brother threw in to spice it up. He says that Elisa was a detective then and went undercover. She got drugged (probably in her drink) by the guys she was after and Aulla saved her before things got out of control. I say that Aulla might have had a bit to drink as well but enough to keep her mind in the right place but found Elisa to be delicious at that time and decided to play 'poke the clam'. Long story short they had a fun night.**

 **Q4) How many portals are there and where do they all go?**

 **A) There are 3 and they go everywhere. Aulla and her sister set up their 'Home' to have many escape routs. That being said it would be more than likely that they have doors available in every part of the country and others. Like in chapter 2 where Aulla had to fly to Kansas to the other door after the first was closed. so to put it this way you can use any of the three doors at Home and go anywhere you want as long as you draw the right symbol for that place. However if you want to go back Home you have to find the door that leads there and draw the symbol for Home. It's kind of confusing but they play a key roll in the story. Here are some of the locations that will be used later in the story, Alaska, Mexico, California, and Greece. For the final fight scene ya'll can tell me where ya'll want it and the one who gets the most asks will be the place.**

 **Q5) Why do the bad guys want the baby chimera's horns? (my 5 year old niece asked this one)**

 **Well because the same way they want rhino horns, elephant tusks, tiger and bear claws, and even poaching deer horns. Because people are stupid and think that it will make them stronger or they have some sort of 'tradition' that benefits no one or thing in any way shape or form. This reason gives Aulla her motive not to trust humans and try to keep her sister safe and as far away from humans as much as possible.**

 **Alright so that's it on questions for now. So to keep things moving forward here's chapter 4. Warning this one contains blood.**

* * *

Inspirational Music - Girls!Girls!Girls! by Emile Autumn / Scars to your Beautiful by Alessia Cara

Chapter 4 - Rubies and Gold Dust (part 1)

A month had passed after they, Brooklyn and the guys, came to their new home. By this time they had gotten the use of things around the mansion. Breakfast was served around 8 pm and dinner was ready around 3am and if the guys wanted anything in between then they were free to look through the kitchen. Lexington and Broadway made a routine of taking the theatre room for themselves so that they were able to watch their cowboy shows and movies. Hudson and Gillius didn't seem to mind as long as they cleaned up their popcorn (which they stole from the theater in the city) and made sure to leave the sound at a tolerable level. Elisa was doing better as well. She was no longer on paid leave and was now starting back on her detective work. Goliath would sometimes leave the group and go to the city from time to time and on one occasion didn't come back till the night after. Which really gave the group a fright, but after Brooklyn and Hudson got the group to relax and wait they were met with their leaders return the next night.

Tonight the guys were on their way back from the city. After the events of dealing with Metal clan and trying to figure out who were controlling them the battered and exhausted group made it back a few hours before the sun would come up. Although still feeling the tingle from their recent adrenalin rush Goliath thought it best for the group to calm down before they went inside. Broadway and Goliath sat at the garden table that Gillius had set up a week ago while Lexington and Brooklyn sat at the steps leading up to the house and started to talk about their ideas on their next idea for a motorcycle. In which case they had fully agreed to take turns trying it out with Lexington being the first in line.

The moment the guys came home Hudson and Bronx decided to meet them. They had seen what had happened on the news and wanted to check to see if their friends/ brothers were alright. Bronx came bounding out of the house and crashed into Lexington sending the small gargoyle toppling down the steps with him. Brooklyn suppressed a chuckle as Hudson came to stand next to him.

"So what happened lads." Hudson asked. "Did ye find out who was controlling those robots?"

"No, but my guess as well as anyone else's is that they were controlled by Xanatos." Brooklyn explained.

"If he was trying to find out where we live then he'll have to try harder than that. We will not give him the pleasure of holding dominance over us anymore." This time Goliath spoke. He watched as the older Gargoyle made his way over to him and Broadway. Using his tail he pulled out the chair for him in respect.

"Lad. I think it's best that we try to keep a low profile for a while. Not to say that you cant protect us, but if we keep going out at night every night like we have been then that leaves him with more chances to find us."

"He's right." Brooklyn agreed to what Hudson was asking. "Most of the things happening in the city that we go after are always a trap set up by Xanatos. What if we do get caught next time? If we do escape or he lets us go then there is a greater risk of him following us back here. What are we going to do if he finds out about this place? I mean, think about it. How many lives are we **really** putting in danger by bringing him here?"

Goliath's brows knitted up as he heard and understood what his companions were telling him. As much as he wanted to reclaim their home at any cost this place was just as much a home to them as well. Plus with more and more creatures coming in to this place meant that they were not the only ones that would get hurt if Xanatos found them. "Alright. From now on we will only go out if we need to and if we do we go out in pairs so that way we can watch each other."

With a nod from everyone the agreement was set and the group went back to what they were doing. Unfortunately it was not long before they were swept up once more into the usual hectic commotion. Not thirty minutes later the sounds of large wings and a gust of wind filled the front of the mansion. Lexington almost flew away from his spot from the power of the wind if it was not for the help of Brooklyn whom looked around for the cause. Sure enough a familiar sight came into view as Aulla started to arrive.

The group watched as she entered the front of the house. Her wings beating hard as to not land roughly for her precious cargo that hung from her large jaws. Once her feet touched the ground the wind died and the guys were able to get a good look at what she had brought home. It was a large stag like animal. /(we'll call it a deer)/. It would have seemed odd considering that deer were so common, however, like everything in this strange place it was unique. The deer only had one antler which stuck out like tree branches going each and every way. The bone itself was a fine ebony color which gave it away as being a mythical creature. They watched as Aulla gently placed it on the ground giving it time to gain it's footing before letting go. The deer took two steps away from her before looking around the place. It didn't take much time before it caught sight of the guys. It's deep chocolate colored eyes stared questioningly at them before suddenly turning back to Aulla.

All of a sudden Aulla fell to the ground. Her large body sending a large 'thum' to echo in the open space. The deer took another step back as it happened. It was unsure on what to do and bleated out at her to see if it could get some sort of response. It didn't. This made the deer take a step closer. Using it's muzzle it gently prodded the her side to get her to move but again no response.

The guys immediately jumped from there seats when the deer turned to them again with blood over the area of it's face that had been covered by her fur. Bronx was the first one to move. He rushed over to Aulla so fast that it startled the deer even more to where it took off into the forest and out of sight. Brooklyn was the second to get to her followed by Lexington and the others.

Immediately after a closer look they spotted the cause of her sudden collapse. She had been wounded in two places. The first was on her back. A long and deep cut ran across her back starting between her wings and down towards her heft leg. Unfortunately it was the less life threatening for the one on her chest gave them the most concern. The fur there was heavily covered in blood that turned her golden tan pelt a dark earthy red color. If it wasn't obvious that she was hurt it would seem to someone else like she had smothered red clay over her chest just before adding a layer of fresh mud. From where Brooklyn stood he could see that it was also the one that gave her the most pain for when Bronx tried to urge her to move by nudging her neck gently she let out a loud and pained cry.

"Lexington, go get Gillius." Brooklyn ordered as he bent down to try and see if he could stop the bleeding. As he placed his hands over the wound he felt something odd that was stuck inside. Moving the fur as best he can he could see something shiny embedded in it but it was to deep to tell what it was.

Gillius arrived not a moment after and rushed over to her. He bent down behind her to look to see what had happened only for his face to go from shocked to grim. "Damn it girl. What have you done now?" He asked placing a hand on her head.

Aulla's whine was almost a whisper. She tried to lift her head up to him but the pain from doing so only made her drop it back down.

"There's something in her chest. It's to deep for me to get a good look at but it looks like it's metal." Brooklyn explained.

Gillius moved over next to him to see what he was talking about and saw it. Reaching out he stuck his hand in the wound going deeper than where Brooklyn had and tried to see if he could try and figure out what it was. When Brooklyn saw just how far he had gone in his stomach jumped. It wasn't that he was squeamish of all the blood that came from the action but it was the fact that Gillius had done it so nonchalantly as if this wasn't the first time he had done this to her. The act itself made him almost turn white, well, pink in his case. Gillius's next words snapped him out of it though.

"Brooklyn. I can pull it out but I need you to go around and lift up her arm. You hear that?" He asked turning the question towards Aulla. "The moment I pull this thing out you need to turn back or else you will lose even more blood than you need to."

Brooklyn did as he was told and moved behind her. Once he was there she tilted her head back and tried to muffle a snarl as he lifted her massive arm.

Gillius gave no warning as he swiftly yanked the object from her flesh sending a spray of blood to fly out and stain the grass around them. The moment he did so Brooklyn released her and covered his ears as an ear slitting agonizing roar exploded from her. Not a moment later as she fell silent she had turned back to her human like form. She was naked when she turned which caused the guys a bit of embarrassment. The others turned their heads as to give her some decency until Gillius was able to take off his vest and use it to cover what he could of her. Once covered he picked her up and started to head to the house.

Brooklyn followed right next to him the whole time. She looked so small and frail in her friend's arms which caused him to wonder on what had happened.

When they came to the house Aulla's sister opened the front door. Her usual emotionless face turned somber as she saw the state of her sister. Over the time that the guys had been staying with them they learned that her name was Nara. She mostly perfered to keep company with Bronx, however, on a rare occasion you would spot her following close behind Lexington. Every time Brooklyn had seen the two together, although he would try to talk to the young girl, she woundn't talk back to him. Only a simple nod or a quick shake of her head was all the communication she would do.

She stepped aside and opened the door wider so that Gillius had no trouble getting in as he rushed. The group raced down the hall and came to a medium sized room with a fire place and once more Nara was there to open the door before they even got there. However the moment Brooklyn and Gillius entered she closed the door and locked it leaving the others outside. Brooklyn turned when he heard the door closed and saw that his friends were not there. He was going to ask why when an angelic yet soft voice came from the young girl. "There is to many and we need space for what we need to do." She said however when Brooklyn looked at the girl as he heard her voice she never moved her lips. He wanted to ask her how she did such a thing but decided it wasn't important enough at the moment.

Turning back to Gillius he watched as he placed Aulla on the coffee table her feet almost dangling off. Blood began to pool on the clear glass as Aulla's breathing began to slow into painful breaths. Her body was already starting to turn pale from the amount of blood she was still losing and the fact that he had no idea how to stop it made him wonder what he was even doing in the room in the first place. That was until Gillius's deep voice snapped him out of it.

"Nara bring me a blanket and some rags. Brooklyn I need you to hold her down. There is still a piece that's stuck in her and it is going to be hell to take it out." He said placing a pillow under her head.

Brooklyn did as he was told and moved around the table to where he was at her head. Kneeling down he placed both hands on her shoulders. He tried to be as gentle as he could but even that caused her enough pain to cringe. "You are going to be ok." He said trying to reassure her but in reality it was more towards himself.

Hearing his words she tried to tilt her head just a bit to look up at him. She tried to give him a smirk but a sudden jolt of pain engulfed her. Suddenly her body jerked just before locking up. Gillius had started without giving her any warning. Her muscles contracted at every part of her body making her grunt as he went deeper. By the time he had gotten half his hand in the once closed blood vessels reopened and fresh blood began to drip from the wound.

"Alright, I got it." Gillius said.

As he began to pull the object out Aulla jerked again. Brooklyn had to press harder to keep her still even though he did not want to. The more he pulled the more she jerked and spammed. Even in all the pain Aulla tried not to scream. The pressure she was putting on her self was making her dizzy along with the pain and it looked like she didn't have much strength left to keep going.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Shit on a stick I'm late. Sorry for that though but I hope you liked the chap. Part 2 will be up later on and what not. The ending to this one may seem a little thrown together but I tried to do the best I could at 3 am lol. So yeah. Patriots won the Super Bowl. :[ I was hopeing the Falcons would. Even though I am a Seahawk fan I was praying so hard for them. Oh well. Next time.**

 **So with that I leave you to do what ever. Review, Leave a PM, for check me out on Tumblr. Or read another good story. Either way I am gana pass out. Bye Bye!**

 **P.s. GO HAWKS! Woohoo! I love American sports!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rubies and Gold dust Pt 2

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: WoooooHOOOOOOOOOOO! YO GUYS I AM THE HAPPIEST BUNEARY THIS WEEK! you wana know why!? I'm moving out of my nasty trashy apartment! (because the lazy ass manager and her retarded maintanence man wont fix the mess that was there before I moved in). Its a 2 bedroom 1 bath and on a good piece of property. The only thing that I don't like is that is does not have a closet in the Master bedroom. But on the plus side it's pet approved so my dogs and cat are coming with me.**

 **SO yeah enough about me, how are ya'll? Doing good? Being happy pappy? or a Board hoard? Any birthday babies? who's a late FEB baby? if you are happy birthday to you and munti ani. ok so lets get things rolling for ya'll. this chap will continue from where we left off on #4. same warning as last time and maybe some fluff or smut depends on how the chapter goes.**

* * *

Insperational music - Out Of The Fire by Digital Daggers/ Waiting Silence by Angra

Chapter 5 - Rubies and Gold Dust continued

Goliath and the others stood outside the room for more than an hour. They were starting to get antsy and the sounds of Aulla's screams during half of it wasn't helping. The whole thing was making Goliath worry as well to the point he was starting to pace. Bronx lay by the door patiently waiting for it to open while Hudson, Broadway, and Lexington all sat on the chairs that were placed a little down the hall.

"Lad. Why don't you sit down for a bit?" Hudson asked extending his hand to an open seat.

"Not until I at least know she is alright." Goliath said stopping to look towards the door.

Hudson understood where his friends intentions were going and decided to get up. Placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke softly to where the other two wouldn't hear. "She is not Elisa, Goliath." He said. Goliath swiftly turned to look at him. "I know you mean well since it hasn't been that long, but ye got to understand that. Remember lad that she isn't a human either."

"That's another thing I'm worried about." Goliath said raising a hand to brush his hair back. "What would cause a creature that can use magic to protect them end up like this?"

Hudson's brows knitted as he thought. "I'm not sure lad, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

Another hour went by until the door to the room finally opened. Gillius came out first followed by Brooklyn. His hands were stained a darker red from all the blood, but not as much as Gillius, whom was trying to get what he could off with the rag he held. The others quickly swarmed the two as they tried to figure out what had happened.

Gillius took in a long deep breath before he spoke to the group. "She is fine. Almost drained but she'll live."

"What happened to her?" Goliath asked.

"I'm not sure. I will ask once she wakes up but until then I'm going to figure out what this is." Gillius replied as he took from his pant pocket the piece of metal that was wrapped in cloth.

Goliath picked up the piece and inspected it. It was smooth from the tip but as it went down towards the end there were barbs that went up in a 'v' shaped angle. They were sharp as he soon found when his thumb traced over one. It did not look like one of Xanatos's inventions because the way it was made looked to be far more complicated and intricate then what they have dealt with before. When he was done he handed it back to Gillius whom wrapped it back in the cloth.

"Do you recognize it?" Gillius asked.

"No." Goliath replied. "Xanatos used machines or one of his hired men to chase us down, but nothing like this was used on us."

Gillius grew silent at Goliath's words. Turning back to the room he closed the door leaving Nara to tend to her sister. He didn't turn back to the group once he did though. He just stood there, his hand on the handle. "This hasn't been the first time this has happened." He said after a moment. "I keep telling her to watch her back, but she's so stubborn."

Gillius sighed as he turned back to the group then. "I know of someone that might give us some insight on this thing, but it's dangerous to go alone."

"I'll go with you." Goliath said stepping forward.

"Me to." Broadway chimed in.

"Very well. Meet me in the front of the house in a few minutes. I'll quickly get us what we need for our journey." Gillius spoke. Goliath and Broadway nodded and started making their way to the front of the mansion Lexington and Hudson followed as well. Brooklyn was going to see his friends off as well but before he was able to take a step forward Gillius stopped him with his arm. "Aulla will be waking up in a little while. I need you to stay with her in case Nara cant stop her from moving around."

"Alright, what about the others? The sun will be up soon and we wont be much help to her then." Brooklyn said.

"Come with me." Gillius commanded. The two walked out of the hall and started to make their way up to the second floor. As they walked they came to an open room with no doors. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with large leather books. In the center was a medium sized table and off to the side was a large trunk with brown leather straps keeping it closed. Gillius immediately went up to the trunk and started to remove the straps. Once he got it open he pulled out a smaller box made out of a light ash colored wood.

Walking over to the table he placed the small box on it and opened it. Inside were several string wrist bands with a single small gem attached. There were also three large rings each holding the same type of gems as well. Gillius pulled out the bracelets and picked out one and held it out towards Brooklyn whom took it skeptically. He looked at the thin object and then back at Gillius.

"What is this supposed to do?"

"Aulla's parents created these when she was younger, closer to the time before we met. She told me that they were to help her keep a human form while she was still trying to learn how to control her magic. Not to long after I got here I turned to stone during a mission and almost got us killed. A few days after we got back she gave me one of these." He explained showing him the silver ring he had on his right hand. " She said she had changed the magic in them to where they will let me stay awake during the day."

"Wait, so your saying that this thing will keep us from turning to stone?" Brooklyn asked.

"That's right. They also have shape shifting magic as well." Gillius said just as a flash enveloped the room. Suddenly it disappeared and Gillius was changed to a human. He had dark tan skin and was a bit shorter than when he was a Gargoyle but his hair was still a light blond and still kept in it's thick braid. "Although it's good when your trying to blend in it does not last very long." With that said Gillius turned back.

Brooklyn was awestruck. With this thing he could be a human? It would let him blend in. Be like everyone else. He quickly put the bracelet on feeling the magic seep into his skin the moment it touched his wrist. Not a moment after he did so he turned. The flash was not as bright as the first but the effect was still the same. Standing next to the table was a human Brooklyn.

 **/See or look at "The Mirror" episode for Human Brooklyn/**

Brooklyn smiled as he looked at himself. His skin was no longer red and his feet and hands were no longer clawed. He touched his face and beamed when he no longer felt his beak. "This is amazing!" He said happily. But like Gillius had said it would not last long and after a minute or two he turned back to normal. "The others have got to hear about this." He said looking up at the larger gargoyle.

"They will, after I get what we need though." Gillius said as he started to make his way out of the room with the bracelets in hand.

Brooklyn followed him to another room much larger than the last. It looked much like a storage room, but the maps and photos that covered the walls told him that each side had different things for different places. He watched as Gillius moved to the far left of the room. There was a large wardrobe and several items that hung from the wall. Coming closer he saw a map of a large mountain region. He looked it over trying to figure out where this place was from. A slam from the wardrobe made him turn back to wards Gillius whom had ropes along with three heavily furred coats in his hands.

"So who is this person you're going to see?"

"A creature named Simurgh. He lives in a cave located deep in the Zagros mountains. He has a knack for machine working so I am hopping he can tell us what we pulled out was for." Gillius explained as he placed the rope inside a brown backpack. "Unfortunately he prefers to stay in seclusion and made his home deep into the highest cliff. I know the safest way, but its like I said before. It's still dangerous."

Once Gillius had gotten all that he needed he, with Brooklyn close behind, went to the front of the house to meet the others. They were all standing close to the doors talking quietly amongst themselves as the two came near. When Goliath spotted them he turned and questioningly looked at the coats in Gillius's hand. He was about to question him when Gillius spoke first.

"It will be cold where we are going and the winds will only make it worse. These coats are made from the fur of a fire bear so you will not freeze once we get there." He explained handing Goliath and Broadway a coat. "These are also for you." He extended his free hand showing the bracelets. "They are infused with magic and will keep you from turning to stone if we don't make it there in time as well as a precaution if you are ever in trouble when the sun rises."

The whole group, not including Brooklyn, took one of the bracelets as he began to explain to them what they did and how they worked. Hudson had taken one and placed it on Bronx as well. Making sure that it stayed tight on the large dog like creature's foot but not enough to cause constriction. Once the group was ready Gillius, Goliath, and Broadway said their quick goodbyes and 'we'll be backs' as they left the four Gargoyles in the front of the house and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the guys had left the mansion on their journey and Brooklyn was starting to get nervous. Although he knew his friends would be back, the thought of them coming back with no answer was starting to eat away at his brain. Plus to add to all this Hudson and Lexington had wondered off somewhere once the guys left leaving him alone outside of the room where Nara was still tending to her sister. His thoughts kept wondering back and forth between his friends and of Aulla. Gillius had said that she will pull though, but his mind was asking 'what if". What if someone had gone with her? What if this was done by Xanatos? What if she doesn't wake up like he said she will?

The questions just kept coming and coming to the point to where he was almost ready to start pacing on the celling. He would have though if it was not for the sound of the large door slowly opening behind him. Brooklyn whirled around to find that it was only Nara coming out to check on him. Her once cream color dress was now stained a light pink in certain places and her hair was slightly unkempt. She didn't say anything to him and neither did he. She did however opened the door wider giving him view of her sister and stepped back as if to say it was alright for him to come in.

Which he did. He took cautioned steps into the warm room created by the now lit fireplace. Aulla lay on the couch covered up just past her stomach with a thick blanket. Her chest and right shoulder were thoroughly wrapped in gauze and clean bandages. The blood that covered her body was gone along with the long coffee table and rug, which were replaced sometime while he was away. He went over to her taking caution not to bump the couch as he did so. Her color was not yet back and her hair was wet and put into a perfect French braid. He guessed Nara had done while he was with Gillius.

Speaking of the said child he had forgotten to ask her how she was during the whole thing. He felt sorry for her going though such a dramatic and shocking experience. Turning around he spotted her on the other side of the room gathering what was left of the dirty rags and medical supplies. He watched as she placed them in a basket taking it with her as she stood up and started to walk towards the door. He was about to follow her but the moment he took a step forward she turned to him, her melancholy somber look replaced with one of what looked like sympathy. Which threw him off because that's what he should have been doing. Instead he just watched her leave the room. He would have followed her then as well but she had closed the door signifying that she did not want to be followed.

He stood in that spot in the middle of the room for a few minutes as he figured out what to do. He would have gone after her and try and talk to her, but he decided against it. Instead he pulled up one of the chairs and placed it close to the couch next to her feet. He was about to sit down when he heard Aulla moan. It was quiet but you could hear the pain wrapped around it. He looked over to her and his heart dropped at what he saw. She was crying. Long yet slow tears fell from her closed eyes and ran down her pale cheek. This was the first time he had seen her cry ever since the guys got here and honestly thought that he shouldn't have. Not that he was being mean but since she was such a powerful creature and always had an air of mischief and happiness around her it would seem understandable that she wouldn't want anyone to see her in such a weak and vulnerable state. Not including the fact that she almost died but still.

Taking a long breath he leaned over her. Using his finger he caught the tear before it was able to touch the pillow. The moment he did though he almost jumped away like a scared kitten. Aulla had moved into his touch a look of relief molded her face. Her head tilted towards him when he had taken his hand away and another tear threatened to fall from her closed lashes.

Brooklyn felt his chest tighten. She was looking for him even in her unconscious state. Seeking out his touch and was saddened when he didn't give it to her. He was on a thin line about it though. It wasn't his place to do such things and the fact that she needed to be left alone so that she would be able to rest, but he felt that he had to. No, scratch that. He NEEDED to show her that someone was here for her. To let her feel that she was not alone.

Brooklyn relaxed the hand he used to touch her, unknowing that he had been clenching it, and decided to do it. Sitting down on the couch, in the little space that was available, he reached out and ever so gently touched her face. His warm clawed hand slid up until he was cupping her cheek. His thumb traced the edge of her cheek bone soothingly removing any traces of her tears.

* * *

Aulla was in so much pain. Her chest, back, and arms felt like they were set on fire. Her head was screaming at her for her to wake up and eat something, but she couldn't. Her body was to week to move, breathing was painful, and she felt like she was laying on a stone block. She wanted to wake up. She needed to. Who was going to look after her home if she didn't? How was she going to protect all the creatures and souls she had saved if she left? What would happen to her sister and Gillius?

The thought of Aulla's sister made a wave of sadness wash over her. The thought of her sister being alone with out her felt like she had been stabbed in the chest once more. She was the only family she had left. The only one that knew her secrets and was the youngest of their kind. Aulla could feel as her sadness started to make her cry. She could feel the tears roll down her face and onto whatever item her head was on. It was alright though, she didn't mind. She couldn't feel anyone around her nor could she hear anyone close by just the faint sounds of a crackling fire. Nobody should be around to see her so it was alright for her to let them fall.

Aulla let the sadness consume her. She let it take her deeper and deeper into her unconscious state. She allowed it to place her in it's black cloak and grip her tightly in it's silken arms. The longer she stayed in them the tighter and tighter it wrapped around her. It was suffocating, but she didn't care because it hurt her to breath. She even felt it's cold touch on her body starting from her legs up towards her head. She welcomed it letting it take away the searing pain from every part of her. It's cold seductive tails raising goosebumps on her already chilled flesh.

Then she heard it speak. It's sweet words tickling her ears, cooing her to let go. She knew she shouldn't listen. She knew the dangers of doing so, but it was just to good to pass up. She wanted the pain to stop and it was telling her how. She listened to it and gave in. Once she did it's hold on her tightened even more. It crushed her chest painfully hard to the point to where she screamed. It hurt so much and she knew it would. Just a bit longer and she wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore.

'Almost there...Just a...bit more...' She thought.

Before it finished she let the rest of her tears fall. She wanted to feel them on her skin one last time. She closed her eyes and let it happily roll down her cheek waiting for it to slide down her jaw, but it never did. Why? She opened her eyes, but she saw nothing but the darkness. Then she felt it. Something warm touched her cheek and gently caressed her. It felt nice. She tried to follow it to feel more of what ever was making her feel like that but it quickly disappeared leaving her once more in the cold. This made her upset. Why would anything let her feel something so wonderful at a time like this and leave her right as she wanted to enjoy it.

Then the darkness spoke to her again. It told her that she didn't need it. It tried to fill her mind with doubt. Tried to make her see that IT was all she needed. This time Aulla didn't listen. She didn't want to hear what it was telling her and tried to get away. She wanted to find that warmth again. She wanted to know where it came from.

Aulla pushed away the darkness as hard as she could and tried to run the moment she no longer felt it's hold on her. She tried to get as far away from it as she could but It caught her. It slammed her body to the ground sending a wave of pain through her already hurting body. Aulla rolled onto her back and tried to get up but she couldn't. Her body would no longer listen to her and just left her to her fate. She felt the darkness loom over her, the cold now stinging her skin. She looked up at it and realized that she was staring not at Loneliness but the cold unforgiving eyes of death, and it terrified her. It told her that there was no escape from it now. There was no hope, and that she was going to pay for trying to leave. It then slammed on her chest, it's dark hands going through her body. She could feel it grab hold of something in her. Suddenly it clenched down on it and as slowly and as agonizingly as it could tried to pull it out. Aulla's mouth opened wide as she tried to scream, but nothing came. She tried to force it out. Tried to see if someone or something would hear her. Tried to call that warmth back one last time to save her and it did.

Suddenly a burst of red light exploded around her slashing and tearing away at the darkness. She could hear Death roar in anger as it was pushed back away from her. Relinquishing it's hold on her it tried to get away but she could not see what was chasing it. Only knowing that whatever it was had now caught Death was making sure it would never come back.

A wave of relief washed over her from where she lay, but she knew that the pain was not over. Death may have left her but the cold didn't and now that it was left to do whatever it decided to remove the numbing spell on her body. The pain came back quickly sending wave after wave through her. It was like the hole in her chest was savagely being torn from the inside out and she couldn't handle it. She was about to finish what had been done when something caressed her face. It was the warmth. It was the one that saved her and it was the one that was now touching her lovingly. The heat that it gave her was washing away all of her pain. It felt wonderful.

She was in euphoria as she felt it move across her skin. Moving from her face to her neck down to arms and legs and back up again. She felt it run up along her jugular and following it as it traced her jaw line. She released a moan of pleasure as the warmth grew all over her body. She wanted more. She wanted to continue feeling it. Then she heard a voice. A strong yet sweet sound. She knew that voice. She knew it but couldn't remember who it belonged to and that upset her. Someone was calling out to her and she didn't know who it was.

'Aulla'

Aulla jumped as she heard her name and her mind remembered. She remembered the name of the one who was calling her. Remembered it's name. His name! Brooklyn! Brooklyn was the one that saved her. Brooklyn was the warmth. And now Brooklyn was the one trying to get her to respond. But she couldn't. She couldn't unless she woke up and she knew the moment she did the pain would come back.

Suddenly she could no longer feel him. No longer hear his voice or feel his touch. She didn't want that, she wanted to keep feeling him. So she tried to get up. She pushed and willed her body to move as fast as it could to catch up to it. Once she was on her feet she tried to run to him. She ran as fast as she could until she broke through her unconsciousness. The moment she did her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to her.

Aulla opened her eyes then. She was in the sitting room and the sun had risen not to long ago. She smiled as she felt the tensed breathing of the Gargoyle in her arms.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Bam! Aw yeah Chapter 5 is done and on the run! Woohoos! So how'd ya like it? Wasn't expecting that now huh!? lol**

 **Okie pokie so the next chapter will follow what happens after Aulla wakes up and will have some more moop and feels. Please review and PM if you have any questions or just want to say Hi!**

 **Alright peeps I am gana finish packing and will see ya'll soon!**

 **Noapte Bună!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Savior and The Cliff Hanger

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: ...Om nom nom Tasty grapes nom nom...**

 **Aulla: So, while she is eating let me explain what is going on. First, as you can see, She has posted another chapter after several months of working on the others. Second, She has finally finished moving and stuff. Third is that this story is going to pick up where we were when I woke up from my self induced unconscious state to grab all up on this! *clings to the Writer's brand spanking new poster of Brooklyn***

 **TheGratTigerGoddes: It was given to me by one of my college friends as a house warming present. She had bought it to give it to someone else only to find out they didn't like Brooklyn. Anyways, it's awesome and I love it. Ok so yeah we are gonna start where we left off so lets get started.**

Inspirational music : Simple Man - by Shinedown / I Will Not Bow- By Breaking Benjamin

Chapter 6 - Savior and The Cliff Hanger

Brooklyn tensed up tighter than a man getting a prostate exam when Aulla jumped up from the couch to embrace him. He had noticed that during the time that he was caressing her that her color started to return. He also noticed that she seemed to relax more. However, he was not prepared for her to wake up so early.

"Y-you're awake." He said clearing his voice as to not sound so shocked.

"And it's all thanks to you." Aulla said pulling back a little bit so that she could look at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have left you alone."

"Don't be." She said her voice changing to more of a semi serious tone. "In fact, I should be thanking you and before you say ' For what?' let me say why. I wont beat around the bush Brooklyn. I almost died."

Brooklyn's eyes went wide at what she said and was about to speak when she continued.

"Yes, I almost died and I would have if you weren't here. I was in a dark place. A really scary and horrible dark place. But the moment you touched me," She said placing a hand on his upper chest. "and called my name was the moment I was able to break away from it. So I want to say thank you and the only way I can think how at the moment."

Suddenly Aulla's lips were on his beak and, although it was sort of awkward at first two seconds, she figured out which angle worked best. Brooklyn jumped when he felt her kiss him. In fact, he was in shock that she would do such a thing. It felt good though. He wasn't going to deny that she was a good kisser, but he was going to deny the urge to kiss her back because she shouldn't be doing such things after what had happened to her. Gently pushing her away he got her to break the kiss. Looking at her with an awkward yet serious type face he tried to speak.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't be doing such things." He said. "Especially since your wound may open and you are...well...naked." Brooklyn immediately looked away trying to hide the embarrassed blush.

Aulla, hearing his words, looked down at her body to see that she was indeed naked but was not exposing anything for him to get so embarrassed over ( in her opinion). As she looked she saw the tint of blood that started to show through her bandages. Letting go of Brooklyn she lifted her hand to gently prod and poke around the area to see just how tender it was. Thankfully it wasn't to bad, however, it should have fully closed just after she had woken up.

Just then Aulla quickly started looking around the room searching for Gillius or her sister. When she saw neither of them nor the others she started to get worried. "Where is Gillius and the others?" She asked pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Gillius took Goliath and Broadway to see someone named, Sim-mug?" Brooklyn explained still not looking at her.

"Simurgh." Aulla corrected." Damn. That means he wont be back till either tonight or tomorrow."

Brooklyn turned when he noticed that she was covered and decided to sit back in his chair so that he could give her space. "Why so long?" He asked leaning back in the chair.

"Simurgh likes to...talk. A lot. Especially if it's over mechanical stuff." Aulla explained. "He may be a hermit, but when you get him talking-" Aulla didn't get to finish her sentence from the large bottle of peroxide that smacked her square in the face.

Brooklyn jumped when he saw the bottle zoom from behind him to smack Aulla. Turning to where it came from he saw Nara standing at the entrance with her basket of supplies in hand. Nara had tears forming around her eyes and an upset look on her face. Brooklyn's guess was that she had been listening to their prier conversation and had came to the realization of what had happened.

Aulla pulling herself up looked around to see whom had thrown it when she spotted her sister. Seeing her expression Aulla buried the anger that started to bubble up. Instead she opened her arms to her telling her to come here. Nara dropped her basket and immediately ran over to Aulla. Running around the couch the child pounced onto her sister. She looked just as small as when Aulla was being carried by Gillius. Aulla hugged her sister just as tightly as the small girl clung to her. Her larger hand tanging itself in her sister's sand colored hair.

Brooklyn felt that they needed a moment to themselves and felt that the others would like to know that she was awake. Getting to his feet he was about to walk away when Aulla stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the others. They were worried about you so I just thought it would be good to tell them that you were awake."

"I thought they all left?"

"No only Goliath and Broadway went with Gillius." Brooklyn explained as he began to make his way to the door. Opening it he turned back to the girls. "I'll be right back."

_

On a cliff deep in the Zargos mountains Gillius, Goliath, and Broadway were half way up. The rope they were holding onto silently groaned from their weight but held fast and showed no signs of breaking. The cold wind on the other hand tried it's best to get them to fall. Whipping and pushing against their bodies it did everything it could to make them let go. It even tried to pierce the coats they wore, however, the thick fur and tough hide kept the wind back and the freezing cold away.

"Why couldn't you put a seal at the top!?" Broadway yelled over the sound of the wind.

"You want a death wish?"

"Climbing this cliff is a death wish!"

"Falling to our deaths is better than what Simurgh would do to us if we just appeared inside his lair." Gillius explained grabbing hold of a rock before climbing up higher."

"Does this Simurgh not take kindly to guests?" Goliath asked keeping notes on where Gillius had placed his hands and feet.

"He doesn't take kindly to anything that interrupts his work. Basically the whole reason he lives on this damn cliff." Looking up Gillius strained his eyes trying to see how far they were. Thankfully they didn't have much left to climb.

It took them roughly thirty or so minutes to scale the rest of the way up the cliff. Once they were up and on top of the ledge Gillius untied the ropes from themselves and rolled them up to place them back into his backpack. It was just as windy on the ledge as it was climbing up so the boys had to steady themselves. Goliath and Broadway looked around expecting to see a cave entrance, however, like all the other strange things they have encountered over the past month or so they were shocked to fined a very elegant looking metal door. It was indeed large with very exquisite carvings but the fact that it looked like it had just been polished made them a bit skeptical. Normally a door such as this one would have been dinged up and full of scratches from the wind bringing up debris but it wasn't and the boys were not really interested at the moment to ask why. In fact they were paying more attention to the large creature that had just picked them up and dangle them in the air over the cliff's edge.

The boys were given no warning as the doors flew open and a huge bird creature came racing out to scoop up Goliath and Broadway in its massive claws. Goliath and Broadway struggled to break free but the creature was to strong and their efforts were basically pointless.

"I told you once gargoyle, that if you ever set foot on this mountain again that I would kill you, did I not? That Chimera saved you once but she's not here to do it again." Simurgh squeezed his claws earing roars of pain from both his captives.

"That's why I'm here." Gillius explained quickly reaching into his backpack to bring out the pieces of metal that they had pulled out of Aulla. Gillius watched hesitantly as he saw Simurgh's demeanor changed. He could tell that he had caught his attention and hopped he could keep it for a bit longer. "Aulla was attacked. We need your help to find out who did it."

Simurgh flew back over to the ledge dropping Goliath and Broadway as he did so. He paid them no mind as he crept over towards Gillius. Looming over him he peered down at the shiny pieces of metal.

Now that they were set free Goliath and Broadway were able to get a good look at this creature named Simurgh. He was indeed huge, enormous maybe, and held himself tall almost cocky even. He was covered in large thick feathers that resembled those of a peacock's. He of course had the body of a bird but the only human thing about him was his head. His eyes were sharp, his nose pointed, and he was very bald. He sort of looked like a flamboyant vulture, but for the sake of their lives they weren't going to tell him that.

Using his massive claw Simurgh easily picked up the pieces and eyed them. The moment he realized what they were his demeanor changed from inquisitive to irritated.

"Yes, I know exactly who made these."

Simurgh, keeping the pieces went back inside his lair ushering the others to follow.

"May we ask who?" Goliath asked looking around what he thought would be a cave but in fact was a very elaborate looking home. The walls were not cramped instead they were spread out deep into the mountain. The lighting was from the florescent crystals that hung over head while the flooring was the natural stone only it had been smoothed and made even.

"I did." Simurgh stated as he placed the pieces on a table before walking over to a wall with a bunch of metal arms. Turning his back to the wall an audible click was heard and a pair of metal arms attached themselves to him and moved into position in front.

His words made Broadway and Goliath tense and angry. Goliath not being the one to keep his emotions 100% in check had started making his way to the bird creature with claws extended. But before he was able to get close Gillius blocked his way. The look he gave him said to calm down and so he did but only so that they could figure out why.

Once Simurgh had the arms attached he walked back over to the table paying no attention to the gargoyles.

"I'm sure Aulla or, this one," He said referring to Gillius, "has told you that I dabble in machine working. Well as it so happens that I have been having a ... vermin problem. This piece here is apart of the defense mechanism that I had been working on to keep said vermin and annoying gargoyles away."

"What kind of vermin have you been having trouble with?"

"The human kind." Simurgh turned to look at Gillius and the others. "About a week or so ago one of them tunneled their way inside and stole more than a handful of my things. Most of them are harmless, trinkets and mostly useless items, but the rest was a computer chip for an AI and the arrows that were used against your friend."

"How many arrows?"

"Stolen? Twenty. Albeit if there was more than the one human I'm sure they would have taken all sixty of them, but my cameras only show the one."

"May we see the video? Maybe there is something there that will tell us who stole from you."

"Be my guest." Simurgh turned back towards the wall with the arms and pressed a button that caused a large screen to come out where the table was. The group came up to the screen once the video started and kept their eyes peeled. As the video played they didn't have to wait long to spot where the person came in from. Alongside one of the walls they had dug a big enough tunnel to move through but not large enough for more to come in and out. The group watched as the person went from one side of the room to the other grabbing anything it could along with the arrows. It was not until the person came closer to the camera that Goliath told them to stop it.

"There."

"Do you know him Goliath?"

"Yes. He is one of the people that come around the castle to see Xanatos."

"He's an investor. He's been hanging around with Xanatos these past few weeks." Broadway explained. "But why would he go after Aulla?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon and put a stop to him before anyone else gets hurt." Gillius explained turning and making his way towards the exit Broadway and Goliath following closely behind.

"When you do have your Chimera friend return my things. She is far more better company than you barbarians." Simurgh yelled out from behind them.

Gillius only rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Lordy Lordy Buy Me A Forty!! I hope you guys ejoyed this look out for the next chapter it will be up soon.**

 **Review to make me happy, PM if you want to say hi or have questions.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Silent Explanations

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: I am alive. That is all. Enjoy.**

Chapter - 7 - Silent Explanations

Gillius and the others arrived home around 4 pm. They entered their home swiftly with anxiety building with each step they took towards the room they knew the sleeping giant lay. Gillius dumped the backpack and the fur coat on one of the leather chairs that aligned the walls. Goliath and Broadway were more curtious and neatly placed their items together before joining their friend. Of course Gillius was the first to reach the large door that held Aulla but as he reached for the handle it seemed as though someone had beat him to it.

"Ah! Lads you're back." Hudson exclaimed with wide eyes.

"How is she?" Goliath asked the question for all of them. At that moment Hudson moved aside as Brooklyn and Bronx exited the room as well.

"Better. Nara and Elise are helping her get ready."

"Ain't to happy about them helping though." Brooklyn chuckled as they heard the woman they spoke of argue loudly just before Elise's own commanding voice rang out.

"We'll let them have their moment." Gllius chuckled.

"So did you find out who made that thing?" Brooklyn asked.

Gillius' smile fell then. "Yes but it would be best to hear Aulla's side of the story first before we add our part. Her side might just give us more information as to why this happened."

As Gillius finished they all turned as the door suddenly flew open and all eyes fell upon Nara. With a wave of her hand she signaled to them that it was ok for them to enter. The group did so quietly trying not to add to the friction that was already there. On one side of the room leaning against the wall angrily tapping her foot was Elise whom glared at the now dressed yet annoyed Chimera. The guys eyed the two wearily before Elise cut the silence that was as thick as a mason's brick.

"Now that everyone is all here," She said not looking to anyone but Aulla, " you can explain why you nearly got yourself killed."

"After another kiss my dear. That last one was to short for me to enjoy."

"If you want to enjoy something I'm sure you would like to get reaquainted with my boot." Elise hissed her brow twitching.

"Already moving on to foreplay so quickly, Elise? My you've grown bold. Maybe I should fake death more often."

"Do it and I'll lock you in a cell again and this time you wont leave it."

"With you as my guard I don't think I would want to leave. " Aulla chuckled before Gillius placed a large hand on her still bandaged shoulder.

"Not even a full day after almost getting your ass killed and your already wanting to try death again?"

"Oh, my sweet Elise would never try to kill me. She cares to much for me."

At that Elise gave a tired sigh. Rubbing her face with one of her crossed arms she prayed to whoever to give her the strength not to murder her beloved friend. "Since you're feeling good enough to flirt why don't you explain to all of us what happened."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Fine." Aulla sighed. Picking up her feet she tucked them underneath herself and waved for the others to sit down. They did, each finding their own seat in the medium sized room. Nara and Gillius sat on the couch with her. Her sister nestled close to her whether it was because she was still concerned over her sister and sought comfort or for something else Aulla couldn't tell at the moment. "I was in Asia looking for Eikþyrnir, a deer from Greek mythology I think, I had heard that it was being held in a zoo there so I took the initiative and went to go get it. Apparently I was not the only one that was after it." Aulla said with a sneer.

"Do you know what they looked like lass?" Hudson asked.

"White men in expensive military type suites. They were easy to tear though though. Anyways, I was the first to get Eikbyrnir and took off before they could follow but as I got into the air they shot at me from a helicopter that I was dumb enough not to notice." Aulla then placed a hand over her chest feeling the bandages under he shirt. "They shot at me, obviously hitting me those bastards, and I was forced to open a new portal."

All bodies, except for Nara, Aulla, and Gillius, went tense at those words. Their minds began to swim on whether or not they were safe if someone had made it into the portal without Aulla's knowledge and if they were here right now. However their questions were diminished as Aulla continued.

"No one made it in. There is no need to worry. The only way anyone can enter after I have opened a portal is if I give them permission to. That in itself is magical as my magic wraps around you , so to speak, and allows you to come inside. Anyone that wanted or had tried to get into the portal as I was going in would have been dead the moment they touched the barrier. That goes for both creatures and Humans. Now, tell me what you all found."

Gillius sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Those arrows that we pulled out of you were stolen from Simurgh. Apparently the man that stole them is in league with Xanatos but whether this incident was planed by him or not we don't know."

"It very well could be that it is his doing." Elise stated. "Lately I have been seeing large payment transactions going to unknown companies that are more than likely cover ups for whatever he is planning on doing next. I'll see if I can do some snooping around but until i find anything I think it would be safe if we put ourselves on lock down."

"I agree." Aulla said out of the blue causing them to look flabbergasted towards her. "Dont get me wrong I am still going to do my job but those arrows left me with something nasty. So until I get back to a hundred everyone is confined to the Safe Heaven. Is that clear?"

Everyone including Nara agreed. She was right to though. Their best option of defense was still wounded and unable to walk so it was best for them to stay in the Safe Heaven until she got better. Although it was going to be a rough week they thought it best to do as she says.

"Alright then." Elise said pushing herself off the wall. "I guess I'll go then. Goliath, will you walk me out?"

"Of course." He said quickly getting to his feet, all to eager to spend time with her before she left.

As the two walked out of the room Hudson, Lex, and Broadway decided it was best to let Aulla have some peace and quiet and left the room right as they did. The room then got quiet agter a while. Nara had fallen asleep on her sisters side and Guillius was putting ointment on his nearly frost bitten skin. Brooklyn merely sat in his chair stairing out the window admireing the beauty that was daytime.

The forest surrounding the mansion looked whimsical during the day. The large thick trees towering over everything barely letting any sun pour though its branches gave great perches for strange bird like creatures. Some resembled parrot like birds, their plumage and beaks identical, while others had odd looking legs and necks. One such bird had an extremely long neck that looked to weird to be real. It managed to keep it up pretty well however, every time it bobbed it Brooklyn kept thinking it would topple over making him somewhat anxious for it to do so. Then noise from the forest caused them to take flight. He was going to keep bird watching but his attention was captured by the conversation between Aulla and Guillius.

"I'm surprised you came back in one piece."

"Hmph. Simurgh almost threw the other two off the cliff."

"But of course your _people skills_ helped a bunch." Aulla teased.

"Far better than yours would. I remember the time you tried seducing him to let you borrow the teleporter." Guillius chuckled as he cleaned his hands on a rag. Looking at Brooklyn he grinned at him. "Ask her how that worked out."

Before Brooklyn could ask Aulla had cut him off. " Hard to seduce something that never had an active reproductive system."


End file.
